rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Uzumaki
First Name Kohaku Last Name Uzumaki IMVU Username XxShaexX Nickname (optional) Haku Age & Date of Birth Age: 14 DOB: March 5th Gender Male Ethnicity Konohagakurian Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs 52.1631 kg Blood Type AB-'' Occupation ''Shinobi Scars/Tattoos Scars: None Affiliation Konohagakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Personality: Nindo (optional) ( What is your Character known to say? ) "Within pain, you find strenght" "I will become the Hokage! Believe it!" Bloodline/Clan Uzumaki: History: The Uzumaki Clan is a renowned clan from Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Eddy), a village located in the Land of Whirlpools. They are distant relatives of the Senju Clan and as such, were allies of Konohagakure. The strong bond between the two villages is clearly portrayed on the back of the standard Konoha jonin flak jackets, in which they wear in memoriam. The Uzumaki clan was revered for their proficiency in fuinjutsu, this however, caused great anxiety among the other villages and eventually led to it's destruction during the Shinobi World Wars, along with the rest of the Land of Whirlpools. After the destruction of their homeland, many Uzumaki fled into hiding and took refuge in various places accross the world. To this day, the population of the remaining Uzumaki is uncertain. Members of the Uzumaki Clan can be recognized by their bright red hair, a dominant trait amongst them. It is also said that they have a higher constitution than other clans, giving them the ability to heal faster than normal and survive wounds that would be considered fatal to most. Uzumaki decendants are also blessed with incredible longevity, though it is unknown just how old they can live to be. Family Name: Haruo Uzumaki Player: NPC Relationship: Father Affiliation: Konohagakure Status: Deceased Name: Chiruka Mitarashi Player: NPC Relationship: Mother Affiliation: Konohagakure Status: Deceased Name: Hikari Uzumaki Player: Kezeriah Relationship: Sister (Cousin) Affiliation: Konohagakure Ninja Rank Genin Element One Earth Element Two (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) Weapon of choice Chokuto Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Hiding in a Rock Technique (D-Rank) Double Sucide Decapitation Technique (D-Rank) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. ) Category:RPC Category:Konoha Nin Category:Genin